Seddie Songfics
by Ze Dolphinator
Summary: A simple project I'm doing before actually doing any major stories in this certain fandom. IDEA IS NOT MINE. Case closed. :
1. Already Gone : Kelly Clarkson

***insert lame hello here* Alright, so everytime I enter a new fandom area, I like to "ease into it" by doing a small, simple but equally fun project. And I chose the Seddie Songfic challenge. *end lame hello here***

**~ * C H A P T E R * O N E * ~**

_already gone ~ kelly clarkson_

_sam's pov_

As I stormed into the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, I knocked over the muffin basket laying on Lewbert's desk, causing a reaction that involved much cursing and screaming. I ignored him and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, shoving a vase in the process.

Thankfully, I was out of anyone's line of vision before the tears began falling. I'd had my first real relationship, and he'd just dumped me. I didn't even see it coming. But he was obsessed with that stupid cheerleader Alexis, and left me to be by her.

I needed to talk to Carly about this. She'd left school before lunch, so she had no idea what had happened. I needed to vent about this to someone, and that's what best friends are for.

I opened the door with a little too much force and it slammed into the wall. Before I even managed to choke one word out, I realized Carly wasn't there, Freddie was.

"Hey, Sa- oh my gosh, what happened?" he said, almost immediately noticing my tear-stained face. I turned my head so that he couldn't see me in my most vulnerable state and mumbled, "Where's Carly?"

"She's picked up strep throat. Spencer took her to the pharmacy. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Dang, I couldn't let the nub see me this way. "Get lost, Freddork!" I screamed before storming back out of the apartment, knocking over the flowerpot that lay by the front door.

I heard him say something else about my condition, but I wasn't able to hear him. The slightest hint of regret hit me, almost an erge to run back and throw myself into his arms and cry out all my tears.

_Forget it, Sam, _I told myself. _Besides, you're already gone. Out of the apartment, out of the building, out of that idiot Gabriel's life. There's always someone else out there made just for you. _


	2. California Gurls : Katy Perry

**~ * C H A P T E R * T W O * ~**

_california gurls by katy perry_

_sam's pov_

We'd just flown into California for another internet award show. All I learned is that Freddork snores in his sleep, Carly is afraid of sleeping in, and Spencer is terrified of eating airplane food.

We had a day to play tourist before checking into the Marriott. Venice Beach seemed like a great idea, so we all headed there. While there, I noticed Freddie was checking out some hot local girls.

"Dude, what the chiz is wrong with you?" I screamed before hitting him over the head. Everyone stared at me in shock. And by "everyone," I mean half the beach.

Oh my gosh, did I really just say that? If the nub wants to check out girls, he can! Why do I even care about what he does?

Freddie glanced at Carly, then me, muttered something that sounded like "feisty, feisty, feisty" and headed into the water.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't shake that incident out of my mind. Not even insulting a random hobo helped my mood. I wasn't jealous of the dork… was I?


	3. Bad Romance : Lady GaGa

**BAD ROMANCE**

_lady gaga_

It was a November day, boring and quiet. Nothing was happening whatsoever- nothing. A calm breeze scattered a few brown leaves around the city. Two frenemies were upstairs in the iCarly loft, joking around in an attempt to cure their boredom.

They listened carefully for a hint of anyone being around- a footstep, a creak of a board. Nothing. Finally, certain they were together and safely hidden, Sam set down the bat she was holding and waltzed over to Freddie.

"Wanna continue this bad, bad romance we've got?" she cooed seductively, wrapping her arm around his waist. He smiled, giving her a silent "yes" as an answer. They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, one just like the dozens they'd shared secretly. Soft, gentle, tender, careful. And for a moment, they were just two uncertain lovers trying to find a place in this great big world.

Then there was a sudden creak.

Freddie was the first to break off the embrace. Eyes wide, he searched the room for a tell-tale sign of human activity. He pointed out a shadow creeping up the stairs, and the couple broke away form each other. Sam didn't think twice about how she should cover up her dangerous intoxication with a certain nerd. She grabbed the bat again and began slamming it on Freddie's back. His squeals of pain killed her inside, but she did her best to conceal her soft side and maintain a hard exterior shell.

As if on cue, Carly walked into the room just as the scene began to unfold. She took in a defenseless boy being brutally attacked by an out-of-control delinquent, and ran between them, screaming for her to stop. "Friends don't attack friends!" she protested. Sam grumbled and put the bat down. The stern-faced Carly took the bat from her hand and stuck it in a secret hideaway, muttering something along the lines of "why are we even friends" as she walked away.

As soon as they were positive she was gone, Sam knelt down to where Freddie was curled up on the floor and whispered a simple "Sorry" that dripped with apologetic sorrow. He gave her a smile that clearly showed his forgiveness, gently grabbed her neck, and brought her lips closer to his. They locked in a pure embrace once again, and shared those emotions that they'd been holding back for so long.

They knew it was only a matter of time until the secret was out. But until then, they'd just have to keep their bad romance going strong.

Secrets aren't always bad, you know.


End file.
